The Shapeshifter and the Stein
by musicis4ever
Summary: Aurora Davis was like any normal shapeshifter and didn't know that at a very young age, she would find her Zing. And what's more is that she Zinged with Mavis' cousin, Elliot Stein. But what happens when Dracula tells her to pretend to Zing with Jonny? And what happens when she meets Elliot's father? R&R please. Rated T to be safe ;D
1. Chapter 1

**So, I saw this movie a while ago and decided to write a fanfic about it now. Yeah it's a bit late, but you know how life gets in the way of things… Anyways, read and remember to review please! Thanks a bunch and I love you all! –musicis4ever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Hotel Transylvania or Sony; I only own my ideas and my characters.**

**Chapter 1: Aurora**

A sneeze. That's all it took. Just a short high-pitched sneeze, and that's how Elliot-stein noticed me. His eyes were blue with gold specks in them, his skin was blue like his father's (Frankenstein), he wore a green hoodie and blue jeans with red sneakers, and he had red hair that shone in the light. I was never sure where his hair came from, but he didn't ever say.

We went to monster school together in Transylvania, like all monsters do.** (A/N: I don't know if this is true, so don't quote me on it. It's my idea of elementary school and high school for monsters. Don't hate!)** He turned around in his creaking chair.

"Gesundheit," he said, smiling at me.

I sniffed, "What?"

"It means 'bless you'. It's something that you say when someone or something sneezes. Even when that sneeze is as adorable as you." He blushed suddenly and turned back around. I bat my eyelashes as I looked at my graffitied desk. I smiled at it. It was my first day of monster fourth grade, and I happened to look over at the desk next to me.

There sat a pale girl with short black hair and black lips, and wearing striped tights and a black dress. She looked over at me. I smiled at her. She returned my smile.

When school was over, I transformed into a butterfly to fly home. Suddenly, I saw a small bat next to me. (It was an overcast day.)

"Who are you?" The bat asked, curiously.

"My name's Aurora Davis. Am I right in saying that you're Mavis? You know, Dracula's daughter?" I replied.

"Yeah, that's me! Do you mind if we land? It'll be easier to talk." She smiled furrily at me.

I giggled, "Not at all, Mavis!"

We landed and I changed back into my raven-haired, mocha skinned self. I had red lipstick on, like everyday.

"So, now that we're normal, who's your daddy?" Mavis asked, licking a lollypop.

"I don't know. Mommy doesn't talk about him. I think he died when I was a baby, though I don't really know." I sighed, my hair turning to silver like it does when I'm sad. My skin turned blue and then it turned gray. I felt an air bubble inside of me and I knew I'd be a rain cloud in ten seconds. Maybe five.

"What's happening to you?" Mavis asked, ignoring her half eaten sucker in her hand.

"Well, I'm a shapeshifter. I can take the form of whatever I want to. Now, I'm turning into a raincloud. Better take cover, Mavis." I floated up into the sky.

"Why are you so sad?" Mavis said, her head slightly tilted to one side.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." I felt myself 'deflate' and I flew to the ground as a butterfly again.

"Don't be sorry for what you can do. I think you're awesome!" She smiled at me, her fangs showing.

I sniffed, "Thanks, Mavis! I think you're awesome too!" I smiled at her.

"Hey, do you wanna come to my daddy's hotel? You can bring your mommy, if you'd like!" Mavis looked at me so pleadingly that I gave in.

"All right. But I gotta go get her first! I'll be back soon, I promise!" And so I did. The story about my mother and I moving into the hotel is long and boring, so I won't tell it at all. Now this next part is when Mavis and I (best friends for over 20 years) were in our senior year at monster high school.

"So, May-May, what do you wanna do tonight?" I asked her, flipping my long blonde hair over my blue shoulder.

She shrugged, causing her short black dress to wrinkle, "Not sure, Ora. Speaking of not sure, what exactly _are_ you today?" Mavis gave me a teasing look.

I looked at myself in a mirror, "Hmm… I think I'm a blonde Stein. Don't know how that happened." I blushed, in spite of myself.

"Huh! Wonder who made you think of that?" Mavis said, in mock confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Puh-leaze! Don't you pull the 'I haven't got a _clue_ what you're talking about May-May' card with me. Face it; you Zinged with Elliot-stein in fourth grade! You guys were so into each other that Elliot finally got the courage to ask you out in sixth grade." Mavis' face suddenly fell.

"May," I put my arm around her slender pale shoulders.

"Look, your Zing will come someday, trust me! Who knows? It might even be today!" I giggled, hugging her. She snorted.

"You _know_ that's highly unlikely! Speaking of unlikely, has Elliot introduced you to his dad yet?"

"Tch, no!" I laughed.

"Well, you _know_ who he is, right?"

"Of course I do! He's your uncle. Frankenstein." I rolled my blue eyes at her, my hair now chin length and brown. My skin was as pale as Mavis'.

"You have horns on the top of your head. Tiny ones."

"Maybe because I'm channeling the Devil!" I said, in a creepy male voice.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Aurora Davis!" Mavis said, laughing and running to the hotel. I was making silly noises and changing into weird things all the way there.

At the door, I stopped changing forms and appeared as my raven haired, mocha skinned, red lipped self. I was wearing a simple emerald dress that came to the top of my knees. Mavis was controlling her laughter, but poorly. I couldn't help but giggling myself.

"Remember when you turned into that toad?" She said, smiling.

"Which time was that? Was it the one where I scared your uncle Wayne so much that he ran away howling?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah, it was!"

We howled in unison together, like he did, and went inside laughing.

"Mavi-Wavi! There you are! I was so worried about you in the sun, and you Ora-Bora with everything I've been putting you through! " Dracula came over and hugged Mavis and me.

"Ugh! _Dad!_ I'm fine, besides Ora wouldn't let _anything_ happen to me. We've been best friends since I was 90." Mavis squirmed out of her father's grip. She helped me out of it, too.

"I know, but I still worry about you two! After all, today's a very special day for my little angelfish." We followed him into our bedroom. Once the door was closed, Mavis and I talked together.

"Remind me again why he fusses like this every time it's our birthday?" I asked Mavis, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, he's not _that_ bad! He just gets a bit… Well…"

"Freaky?"

"No!" Mavis said, waving her hand at me.

"Angry?"

"N-Well yeah, but he never stays angry with you. It's like for one second then he's all," Mavis put the best facial impression of her father and the best vocal impression and said, " 'Oh Ora-Bora, I'm so sorry that I turned into a big bad daddy monster! Please forgive me blah, blah, blah!' "

I looked at her holding her last expression and we burst into laughter.

"In all seriousness, though," she gained control of her laughter at the same time I did.

"In all seriousness, he gets into his 'father' mode and forgets about a lot of things when it comes around to our birthday. I mean, especially after what happened in 7th grade. You know, when… _that_ happened." Mavis bit her black lip and stopped talking.

My skin turned blue, as did my hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to open old wounds again. Are you still gonna change into a raincloud?" She asked, tentatively.

"I don't know," I said, in a sad voice.

"Do you need a hug, little cloud?"

"I don't know," I said, in the same voice as before.

"Well, I'm coming in anyways." She hugged me as I turned into a cloud. She let go of me and opened the window. I went outside and drenched the tulips with rain. Sometime later, I returned, wringing the water out of my hair, which was now shoulder length and red.

"Rain on you again?"

I spit out a mouthful of water and nodded.

"I'll go get a towel," Mavis said, sighing in exasperation.

"Thank you!" I called to her retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah!" She teased.

She returned later, with a fluffy pink towel. I dried off in the closet and changed into a blue dress that went to my mid-thighs. I slipped on a pair of flats, making my hair Mavis' length but auburn. I decided to go as a vampire.

"Love the new look!" She laughed.

"Thank you!" I said, curtsying to her, smiling.

We went out and I heard something. I stepped in front of Mavis, instinctively and was flattened by a screaming blue and ginger blur.

"Ora-Bora, are you all right?" Dracula embraced me, hoping I didn't see the person that knocked me over. But I noticed that Mavis did, and I think she Zinged with him.

"I'm fine, Drac. Really! And check out my fangs!" I smiled at him. He smiled lovingly at me.

"I'm so proud of you, my little vampire!" He blocked the boy from Mavis and my view.

"Get up, Jonny and make yourself scarce!" Dracula hissed at him, kicking the red haired, blue eyed Stein (at least, I _thought_ that's what I saw).

" 'Jonny', huh? Drac, why are you hiding him from us?" I asked, as he fanned his cloak out to each side.

"Hiding who, Ora-Bora?" He said, a guilty look on his face. I gave him a look and he sighed, frowning.

"This is Jonny. He's here to… plan your party, and Mavis' too! I figured, why not? I mean, you love that weird music that I can't stand and so does Jonny! You two would be _perfect_ together." Dracula smiled at me, a bit too happy for my taste.

"Well, I _guess_ I would be happy with-" I was cut off.

Dracula shoved Jonny at me and ran off with Mavis saying very quickly, "Okay, great! That's wonderful news, Ora-Bora, I'll see you later bye!"

Jonny and I stared at each other, awkwardly.

"So, I take it that your name's _not_ 'Ora-Bora'?" He said, as I pushed him off of me.

"No. My name's Aurora Davis and I'm a shapeshifter. It's how I introduce myself to every monster I meet. What's your name? Oh, wait, don't tell me…" I thought for a minute.

"You're a Stein, aren't you?" I said, pointing a finger at him.

He looked at it and then back at me, "Uh, sure. Jonny-Stein?"

"Ha! I _knew_ it!" I hugged him, without knowing why.

"Hey, didn't you have vampire teeth and auburn hair before?"

"Yeah, why?" I said, letting him go.

"Because now you have blonde hair and fur."

"That only happens when I'm really happy, so consider yourself lucky! Better to see me happy than to see me pissed off!" I smiled brightly at him.

"What do you look like when you're pissed off?" Jonny asked.

"Trust me," I frowned suddenly and lowered my voice, "You _don't_ wanna know."

His blue eyes widened and he backed away from me slowly.

"Okay! So, I'll let you go so you can get back to whatever it was that you're supposed to be doing, and I'll see you later then. Bye!" I smiled and waved a furry hand at him.

"Yeah. Cool. Bye." Jonny ran into Elliot.

"Hey," Elliot said, in his deep voice. He looked a lot like his father, but not nearly as tall and, in my opinion, Elliot was way more handsome. Jonny froze.

"Els!" I ran into his arms. He picked me up, twirling me around.

"I'm so glad to see you all beautiful and adorable! Oh, wait a second… You're like that _every_ day, my little furball!" He kissed me.

"Oh, Els, stop it! We've got a visitor from your side of the family. I'm not sure which part, but… He's a Stein." I rested my head on Elliot's chest, and put one of my hands there too.

"I'm Elliot-stein. Who are you?" Elliot asked Jonny. Jonny's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"J-Jonny," he stuttered.

"Cool! We should hang out sometime, maybe at Rory's party?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Awesome, later man!" Elliot walked away with me.

"Bye, Jonny!" I waved to him. He returned my wave. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps behind me.

"Hey, son, who's the brunette? She a monster of a girl?" It was Frankenstein.

"No dad, she's… My girlfriend." Elliot turned us around when he said this.

Frank was silent for a while, and then he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What Happened Next**

"Well… This is, um…" Frank looked at Wayne, who had just arrived. They had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Awkward." Elliot said to me. I nodded.

"Aurora, we need to talk. Alone!" Frank grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"What's this about, Frank?" I asked.

"Ora, you know I like you. You're like a daughter to me, so I'll tell you this: Elliot seems to be very happy with you. If you do anything to hurt him, I will never forgive you and I'll never let you forget it. I might even kill you, no joke."

"Don't even warn me about what would happen. You can be sure _nothing_ will happen that'll make me hurt Elliot. I… He's my Zing!"

Frank's expression froze on his scarred face.

"Frank?" I said, waving my hand in front of his eyes. Nothing happened.

"Aw, sharks! I snapped his brain!" I groaned and changed into a bee. I flew in a small crack in the wall and buzzed around Dracula's head.

"Mavis, I'm so sorry that happened to you! But I brought your favorite! Look, wormcakes!" He pulled them out. The worms wriggled around. I buzzed near his ear.

"Curse this infernal bee!" He swatted me to the floor and was about to step on me when he stopped.

"Ora? Is that you?" He asked, afraid.

I popped up, as my red lipped, mocha skinned, raven-haired self. Aside from the fact that my hair was all messy and my clothes were wrinkled, I was fine.

"Oh, Ora-Bora, I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Did I swat you too hard? Do you have any injuries?"

"Drac!" I put my hands on his shoulders, calming him down.

"Trust me. I'm just fine!" I smiled at him. Mavis could see that this wasn't going to go anywhere pleasant, so she coughed loudly.

"Daddy, weren't we going to get on with the party?"

"Oh, of course, my little bat!" He swept his cloak around him and hurried away to the lobby.

"Are you all right?" Mavis asked me, looking at my face.

"Actually, I think I accidentally snapped Frank's brain. Help?"

Mavis sighed, rolling her eyes and followed me outside.

Frank was still standing there, his mouth hanging open and his eyes as big as dinner plates. Mavis thought for a moment and then screamed in Frank's ear. He didn't even blink. I grew frustrated, feeling myself get taller.

Whatever I turned into must have scared Frank because he let out a very girlish scream that caused Mavis to collapse in a fit of silent giggles.

I turned back into myself and cleared my throat, "So, are we good here?"

Frank just nodded.

"Great! Now, come on! We've got birthdays to celebrate!" I giggled and changed into a bouncy ball, except I had arms and roared every time I bounced.

"There you two are!" Dracula embraced all of us.

"Uh, Drac? I love you as much as the next monster, but would you please let me go?" Frank said, awkwardly.

"What? _Oh!_" Dracula practically threw Frank away from him.

Mavis and I exchanged glances.

Sometime later, Dracula clapped his hands together and Jonny appeared. Elliot spied me, but Dracula pulled him away before he could get a foot near me. Frank was talking with Mavis in another corner.

"Nice to see you again, Jonny!"

"Nice to see you again, too, Aurora!"

"Please, call me 'Rory'. The majority of my friends do."

"Do you consider me to be one of your friends?"

"Well… I think you Zinged with my best friend, so yeah. I do."

"Cool!" He smiled, genuinely.

We met up after a few of Dracula's usual 'Party Games'. What Jonny didn't know was that Dracula and I had talked previously. Dracula somehow persuaded me to pretend to Zing with Jonny. I don't remember agreeing.

"What do you think of the party so far?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Well it's pretty…" His voice trailed away.

"Lame?"  
"Yeah, that just about sums it up."

"You played 'BINGO' and that stupid 'Charades' game, didn't you?"

"Yep. The least amount of fun I've ever had."

We both laughed at this.  
"Jonny, I never got to say this before but thank you."

He was surprised by my comment.

"For what?"

"For making this the best birthday I've had in decades!" I kissed his cheek.

He had a goofy grin on his face when I walked away. He quickly snapped out of it, in time to say: "You're welcome, Rory!"

Elliot came over to me.

"Hey, Els!" I grinned at him, but then I frowned.

"Els, what's wrong?"

He looked at me, tears in his eyes, and said: "I've made a decision and I'm leaving."

"What?" I whispered, my happiness shattering.

"I've decided that…" He looked back at Dracula before continuing.

"You're _not_ my Zing after all. I'm sorry." He said, not meeting my eyes.

My heart burst into a million pieces. Before I could stop myself, I kissed Elliot. When we broke apart, both of us were crying. I walked him outside.

"Wait! Before you go… I just wanted to say that you're the closest I've ever been to heaven and I don't want you to go now." I said, tears still coursing down my face.

"Rory-" He began.

"I'm sorry I wasn't your Zing, even though you were mine. I hope you find yours soon. Goodbye, Elliot! You've been a really great boyfriend." A tear fell onto the pavement. I ran back inside, sobbing. No one was in the lobby now, so I wasn't stopped. I went up into my room.

Once I got myself controlled, I went down to the lobby. Dracula was there, clueless to what had occurred between Elliot and me.

Dracula took me out to the pool, where a ton of monsters and creatures were.

"So, Ora-Bora, how do you like your party so far?" He said, bracingly.

"Drac, it's beyond amazing, but I lost my Zing." I sighed, now a small cloud.  
"You Zinged with a monster?" He stopped in his tracks. I floated past him, and then retraced my steps.

"Yeah. I did, years ago!"

"But Jonny only came here today!" He looked at me.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, confused. Then, I became angry. Actually, I was pissed off.

"You set me up with Jonny because you didn't want Mavis to Zing with him. Didn't you?" I growled, evolving into a huge lava monster. Every monster stopped what they were doing and stared at us. The music even stopped.

"Oh, toadstools!" Frank cursed, covering his eyes. Mavis covered her mouth in surprise.

"Now, Ora-Bora, let's not blow things out of proportion! Let's not cause a scene!" Dracula said, trying to calm me down. I roared in response, spitting fire into the pool. It hissed and fizzled out. All the monsters in the pool fanned out onto the deck.

"You _used_ me to get what you wanted! You never wanted me to Zing with any monster and you don't care that I did!" I could tell that my reaction made a huge impact on Dracula, as well as everybody else.

"You're a terrible father, and I wish I'd _died_ rather than be taken into _your_ care! The one great thing I had in my life is gone, and it's all your fault! I hate you, Dracula, and I don't want to live with you _any_more!" I flared up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I went up to my room, now terribly upset. I rested my head in the crook of my arm and turned into a raincloud. I drenched everyone at Mavis' party, but I didn't really care. I could hear lots of them berating Dracula and consoling Mavis. I knew I would have loads of monsters knocking on my door tonight.

Sometime later, I went back inside, still blue. I looked at the picture of my mom and me on my birthday in 7th grade of monster school. She was holding me tightly, her raven hair shining in the candlelight. Her mocha skin matched mine, except I was furry in the picture.

"Wish you were here now, Mom. I could really use some advice," I said, holding the picture frame. A tear splashed onto the glass, blurring my mother's face a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dracula Turns Over A New Leaf**

As I suspected, I received a visit from almost every monster that was present at the party. Frank came in with his wife Janis.

"Ora?" He said, gently.

I wasn't feeling sad anymore, but I was still lonely. I looked at him.

"Look, I'm no good with this… Elliot really cares about you. Honest!"

"Frank, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and I mean no offense, but you're not the monster I want to talk to about this. I was hoping that Elliot came back, but…"

"You got me instead, Ora." Frank sounded a bit sad. I looked at him through my tears and kissed his scarred blue cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with you, big guy! After all, you're my favorite Stein. Don't tell Elliot!" I added, and I could tell this cheered Frank up because he laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. See you later, Ora. Hope you feel better!" He waved his big hand at me and left. I sighed, lying back down on my bed.

"Hon, I can tell there's something else on your mind." Janis said, seeing right through me.

"There is one _tiny_ little thing. It's not too bad, so don't worry about it when I tell you." I said, loftily.

"Tell me _what_?" She asked, pulling me up. I continued to look disinterested.

"Well, I don't know if I should say it out loud. Someone could hear, you know." I knew she was practically bursting at the seams (no pun intended).

"Aurora Davis, I'm warning you…" Janis shook a finger at me.

"Okay, okay!" I said, putting my hands up.

"The micro-problem I have is that Drac forced Jonny and I together, but I don't know if it's right to keep it up now that, like, every monster knows the truth. Even Mavis does."

"Try seeing things from his point of view. After all, it's hard to see your children grow up when you still want them to be little." She put a manicured hand on my right silver shoulder.

"Great, now I feel terrible. Maybe I should go apologize to Drac."

"You may not have to." Janis said, looking at the figure in the doorway. It was Dracula himself and, judging by the teary look on his face, he'd witnessed everything.

"Oh, Ora-Bora!" He replaced Janis by my side.

"Drac, I'm so sorry about what I said. You know, the part about me hating you. Which I really don't, but all the same…"

"You had every right to flame up like you did, my little raincloud. As soon as you left, I knew I'd made the second biggest mistake of my life. You know the first. I just didn't realize that you had already Zinged with Elliot. If I'd known, I never would have put you through this. By the way, how long ago did Elliot leave?"

"I don't know, an hour or so ago?" I said, sniffling.

"Great, then there's still time!" He kissed my head and darted away, leaving me alone and confused.

***Elliot's Point of View***

The moment I saw Aurora with Jonny-Stein, I knew that I lost her. I just couldn't cope with the fact that she was forced to chose between two Steins, so I decided to leave. I thought it would be easier that way. Boy, was I wrong! All I could think about, as I trudged through the thick forest, was her. The memories flooded back into my mind and I let them come. I found a resting point several miles from the hotel, and sat beneath a willow tree. I closed my eyes and remembered all the times I'd seen Aurora. I remembered her furry face, as she laughed during lunch in fourth grade, causing herself to spit her milk onto a very surprised fifth grader. I remembered other things such as her playing hopscotch (as the humans call it) with Mavis, her laughter at the boy's wrestling with each other, the first time she'd caught my eye (literally), the first date we went on, her smile, the mischief she caused, the meltdown she had when her mother passed away in seventh grade, and how she looked at monster senior prom.

"Rory, I miss you so much!" I said to the still night air. My voice echoed back to me. Anger suddenly struck me and I roared, causing a flock of cawing crows to fly into the sky. The next morning, I got up and started to head back, but I got hopelessly lost. What can I say? The forest all looks the same to me. Suddenly, I heard a faint flapping of wings. I looked behind me and saw a rather large bat, struggling to keep up with me. What was stranger was that the bat was smoking. I widened my eyes and caught the bat, going underneath a heavily leaved tree.

"Drac? Is that you?" I asked, gently setting the bat down in the shade. A moment later, Dracula stood before me with his cloak over his head.

"Elliot! I've been looking for you all night! My little Ora-Bora hasn't been the same since you left her."

"With all due respect, Drac, she just wasn't my Zing after all."

"What are you talking about? Just last night you said you missed her! Is that still true?" Dracula said, flaring up at me. I felt like I just shrank down to the size of a beetle. I nodded, too afraid to say anything.

"Wonderful! Then follow me back to the hotel."

"Drac – " I began, as he stepped into the light again. He promptly began to disintegrate. I sighed and pulled out an umbrella for him.

"What? You're Ora's Zing, get it through your head already!" He snatched my offered umbrella and led me back.

***Aurora's Point of View***

When I woke up the next afternoon, I was puzzled why. I got up and dressed for the evening. Then I remembered the previous night and put my head in my hands.

"Ora-Bora?" Dracula said, gently raising my head.

"Hi! I was just trying to get used to the light, that's all. Speaking of the light, what are you doing up this early?" I asked, just as confused as last night.

"I made you breakfast!" He smiled, a bit too brightly for my liking.

"Fried worms and a fresh salmon omelet, with a scream cheese bagel on the side?"

"Yes, and freshly squeezed raspberry juice too!" He led me downstairs into the dining area. I gasped in astonishment at the figure in the lobby. It was Elliot. At first, he stood there and watched me gaping at him. Then, he ran forward and embraced me.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me!" I said, looking at him.

"Everything I'll ever want is in my arms right now. You're my Zing, Rory!" He kissed me again.

I smiled as we kissed for the third time and then we made out.


End file.
